


Broadway Baby

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [210]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Broadway, Broadway Star Angel, Challenge Response, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Cordelia Chase, POV First Person, Pre-Angel/Cordelia Chase, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Singer Angel, Singing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angel almost makes it on Broadway.





	Broadway Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote, like, nearly fifteen years ago that someone recently added to their favorite stories on Fanfiction.net, and I figured I would share it with you guys for a laugh. It was an answer to You Got The Stones? challenge #198 from **Fyre**. The music is from "Damnit Janet" (from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show") and belongs to Richard O'Brien.

"Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle."

Angelus had turned back to his evil skanky self (in nummy leather pants), and he said that. I thought nothing of it, really. I mean, it was Angelus. It wasn't Angel, Mr. "I'm-in-love-with-the-Slayer-so-please-watch-me-crumble-when-she-dies-even-though-we-all-knew-it-would-happen-eventually." It was Angelus.

So, when he reverted, we end up in Pylea, I get power and a throne and lots of cool jewels and I give it all up for him and we get back, he finds out Buffy dies.

He crumbles.

And then he packs his bags and heads for Broadway.

Thank God vampires can show up on film...

**\---**

"You're coming to New York. You, Fred, Gunn, and Wes."

I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder. Secretary no-no, or at least a posture no-no. "Um, why?"

"Well, the play out on Broadway I was in...folded. But then the next one I joined, it's making it. And the lead got hurt, so I'm taking his place."

"Which play is that?"

He paused. "Um...therockyhorrorshow," he said in a really fast voice.

I started to laugh. "Let me guess...Frank-N-Furter."

"Nope."

"Rocky?"

"No."

"Riff-Raff?"

"No."

"Eddie?"

Angel sighed. "No, I play--"

"Let me guess!"

"Fine."

"The Criminologist?"

"No...Cordelia--"

"I know I'm forgetting someone...are you Dr. Scott?"

"No."

Realization dawned on me. "You're Brad 'Asshole' Majors, aren't you?"

"How do you know so much about it?"

I shrugged. "Xander loved that movie. Watched it plenty of times while we were dating. Dennis likes it, too." I thought for a moment. "We'll be there."

**\---**

Sadly, because of events that happened in New York, the play closed the day we arrived. Angel said he knew it would happen. And he was just tired of trying to be on Broadway and never having it work.

It was time to return to LA.

Not much changed when we got back. Wesley was still the de facto commander, Gunn was still the street-smart add-on, everyone helped Fred adjust to being out of Pylea and back here, and me...well, I kept my dreams of acting to myself and went on being Little Miss Secretary. And he's been back for a while now...everything was going great...yeah.

It was strange, then, that yesterday Angel stopped me when it was just he and I in the hotel. He just looked at me, and out popped a song. It started softly, and I almost had no idea what he was singing, because he was far away from me. But he got closer and when he did, the song got louder.

"...The road was long but I ran it. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. If there's one fool for you then I am it."

And he got closer to me, and I was smiling slightly, wondering if this was his way to bring me out of my cloud of depression. He took a hand of mine, looked into my eyes and said one more line.

"I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you."

And then, he winked.

I just hugged him close to me, you know? He was a great guy, and a damn better singer than those times at Caritas had shown.

I think he might have made it on Broadway...


End file.
